1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid state imaging device and an electronic apparatus and in particular, to a solid state imaging device in which pixels having photoelectric conversion parts are arrayed in a matrix on a light receiving surface and an electronic apparatus including the solid state imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a solid state imaging device, a CMOS (Complementary MOS) sensor or a CCD (Charge coupled device) is known, for example.
The solid state imaging device, such as the CMOS sensor or the CCD sensor, is configured such that light is incident on a photodiode (photoelectric conversion section) formed on a surface of a semiconductor substrate and an image signal is acquired by a signal charge generated in the photodiode.
In the CMOS sensor, for example, a photodiode is provided for every pixel arrayed in a two-dimensional matrix on the light receiving surface. A signal charge generated and accumulated in each photodiode when light is received is transferred to the floating diffusion by driving of a CMOS circuit. The signal charge is converted into a signal voltage and is read.
Moreover, in the CCD sensor, for example, a photodiode is provided for every pixel arrayed in a two-dimensional matrix on the light receiving surface similar to the CMOS sensor. A signal charge generated and accumulated in each photodiode when light is received is transferred through a CCD vertical transfer path and a CCD horizontal transfer path and is read.
FIG. 19 is a view showing the schematic configuration of an example of a solid state imaging device in the related art. The imaging device includes a sensor unit 101 and a lens module 102, for example.
The sensor unit 101 has a substrate 111 in which, for example, CMOS or CCD type pixels are disposed in an array and an insulating layer 112 formed on the substrate 111. A metal wiring line and an optical waveguide are formed in the insulating layer 112.
In addition, a color filter 113, such as a red (R) color filter, a green (G) color filter, and a blue (B) color filter, is provided on the insulating layer 112 and an on-chip microlens 114 is provided on the color filter 113. The on-chip microlens 114 and the optical waveguide improve the efficiency when light incident on the sensor unit 101 is incident on a pixel.
The lens module 102 includes a plurality of optical members, such as first to fifth lenses 121 to 125 and an optical member 126.
The lens module 102 is designed such that light forms an optimal spot on the sensor unit 101 in consideration of tolerance, dependency of the angle of view, and the like of light incident on the sensor unit 101.
FIG. 20 shows an example of the layout of pixels seen from the light incidence side (on-chip microlens side) of the sensor unit 101.
For example, as shown in the drawing, “2×2” pixels are set as one pixel unit PU, and two green (G) pixels are disposed in one diagonal direction and one red (R) pixel and one blue (B) pixel are disposed in the other diagonal direction.
In the sensor unit 101 with the above configuration, light, which is incident on a pixel of each color in a certain pixel unit in a state of proper focusing, is incident on a pixel of an adjacent pixel unit when the state changes to a defocus state for setting of a lens module or the like. This is so-called crosstalk, and this causes deterioration of the quality of an image.
Solid state imaging devices in the related art are disclosed in JP-A-2000-150845, JP-A-2002-359363, JP-A-2003-324189, JP-A-2004-221532, JP-A-2005-294749, and JP-A-2006-86320.